Under Your Spell
by showmetheuniverse
Summary: Once upon a time, a young princess found herself lost in the forest. A witch agreed to help her return home on one condition- the princess would be cursed so that no man would ever love her. Years later, the witch and the princess- now queen- are reunited, and they must work together to save the kingdom while also navigating their inexplicable feelings for each other.
1. The Curse

**Hi everyone. I'm back with another Wicked fic, this one is one that I've been updating on Ao3 and I've decided to post here too. I don't use FFnet a ton anymore, but I'm gonna try to be better at posting my fics both on Ao3 and here.**

**This fic's been a ton of fun to write, and I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Elphaba loved being a witch.

It was a simple life, really. She lived in a cabin deep in the woods, with nothing but herself and a small garden that provided all she needed to sustain herself. Vegetables, herbs, fruits, flowers- everything she needed for food and witchcraft.

She didn't always plan on being a witch. She had been abandoned in the woods as a child, hated for her green skin, and was taken in by a witch. After years, she had learned how to control magic, and tried to cast a spell on herself to get rid of her green skin- but it didn't work. In fact, it seemed at first that the spell did nothing...

Years passed, and eventually Elphaba began to realize that her failed de-greenifying spell had an effect after all. 25 years after trying the spell, she hadn't aged a day. She had accidentally made herself immortal- a blessed curse.

Immortality had its perks, she figured. She didn't have to eat by any means, since she could never starve to death, but the process of planting, harvesting, cooking, and cleaning provided a nice routine in her otherwise dull existence.

When she wasn't tending to her garden, she was practicing her magic. Casting spells, brewing potions, enchanting objects- it was fun to see just how much she could accomplish, to test the limits of her magic.

Sometimes, when she would sit by the fireplace with a cup of herbal tea, she would realize just how lonely she was. But loneliness, she figured, was a small price to pay for a life of endless simplicity and solitude.

Her life was quiet. There was no one around for miles to bother her, and she liked it that way-

"Hello?" A voice echoed through the trees. So much for solitude…

Elphaba hated trespassers. They were few and far between, but occasionally some poor soul would find themselves lost in the woods and Elphaba would take it upon herself to help them find their way home, usually adding a curse on the trespasser for good measure, to ensure that they never returned.

"Please, can you help me? I'm lost!" The sound of the intruder's voice was closer now, just outside her house.

Elphaba glanced in the mirror, making sure she looked her worst. She was a wicked witch, after all, she had to make sure she looked the part. She put on her signature hat- pointy and black and so predictably witchy. She decided she really wanted to play up the drama tonight, so she put on a cape that she knew would make her look positively fearsome.

With a wave of her hand and softly whispered spell, she disappeared in a cloud of red smoke, reappearing on the roof of her house in the same instant. As smoke swirled around her in deep reds and violets, the wind began to howl. It was moments like these that made her feel absolutely wicked, completely in her element.

"Who are you?" Elphaba growled as she watched the girl in front of her house step back in fear, "And why are you here?"

"I- I'm sorry, miss, I meant no harm, I was out for a walk and I followed the wrong path and I'd just like to get back to my home."

"Of course. I don't even know why I bother asking anymore. Everyone's always lost and wants to find their way back home." She leapt from the roof of her cabin, floating down a little more gracefully than she'd intended to. She took a closer look at the intruder: a scared girl with golden hair and blue eyes- she couldn't have been older than sixteen. "Where is 'home' for you anyway?"

"The kingdom of Arduenna. I am Princess Glinda."

Elphaba scowled. "Of course you are."

"Is that a problem ?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just that your family has been expanding their kingdom into the forest for years now, ruining the forest and mistreating animals and Animals while doing so. You could say I've got a bit of a grudge against the Arduenna family."

"That's not even in my control, I'm just the princess, I can't decide what happens in the kingdom! Please, just help me get back home."

Elphaba paused for a moment. Of course she was going to send the girl back home, but she wanted to find a proper curse to cast on the princess, something that would sooner or later put an end to the Arduenna lineage and, hopefully, put an end to the destruction of the forest she called home. She had the perfect idea.

"Your Highness, do you have any siblings?" Elphaba asked.

"No."

"Perfect," Elphaba smiled wickedly.

"What does that have to do with anything, though?"

"I have a transportation spell that will send you home, on one condition: you will be cursed so that no man will ever love you, and you will never have children. And thus, the end of the Arduenna line..."

"It's a deal. Send me home."

"What? I thought you'd be a little more upset than this."

"No, I don't care, I just want to get out of this forest and back home."

"Alright then…" Elphaba muttered the transportation spell she had grown so used to reciting, plus the addendum that would implement the curse.

In an instant, the princess was gone, and Elphaba was able to return to her peaceful evening.

She began to think- a pastime that had always troubled her. Had she been too harsh on the girl, or was the curse reasonable enough?

Did the girl actually accept the terms of the curse, or did she only agree so she could get home? She had just essentially ended a family line, that was an important decision to fall in the hands of a young woman who just wanted to get home.

But what was done was done. Besides, it wasn't like she could just undo the curse or anything. It would be beneficial in the long term anyways. The Arduenna line would come to an end, and a new family would take the throne- perhaps one that actually cared about the forest.

Maybe… it would've been easier to just meet with the King of Arduenna and ask him to stop destroying the forests. But… there was no showing her face in the world, not when she was so… green .

Maybe… just maybe, this indirect action would work.

She took another sip of her tea, relishing in the silence of the night.

She was completely alone again.

Just the way she liked it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Comments and reviews are always appreciated!**

**follow me on tumblr!**

**main: yeee-haw**

**wicked: two-gay-witches**


	2. Journey to the Woods

**Chapter 2 is here! It's a short one, but it's got a Lot of Backstory. **

**Summary: Glinda grows up and realizes exactly what the curse means.**

* * *

At 16, Glinda thought nothing of the curse. She was still basically a kid, she didn't need to worry about men yet anyway.

* * *

At 18, Glinda had more or less forgotten about the curse. Her parents had started pressuring her to take a suitor, and it was only then that she remembered the horrid curse that had been cast upon her all those years ago.

* * *

At 21, Glinda realized just how real the curse was. Men would take one look at her and leave the room. Her parents had always told her she was beautiful, but she was having a hard time believing it.

* * *

At 23, Glinda began to think about the exact terms of the curse. The witch had said that "no man would ever love her", which had been very clear. No man had tried to approach her other than the times her parents had tried to arrange a meeting. Clearly no man loved her. But that didn't explain why she had never loved a man.

* * *

At 24, Glinda forgot about the curse while she mourned the loss of her parents and prepared for her coronation. Becoming queen was far more important than taking a suitor at this point.

* * *

At 26, Glinda began to realize exactly why she had never been drawn to a man. Women- like her cute chambermaid- were much more enjoyable to spend time with. Of course, she couldn't necessarily be open about her preference for women. But the curse provided an excellent excuse to avoid men, and she was actually quite grateful. She knew that if not for the curse, she would have been thrown into some arranged marriage ages ago. Marriage, at this point, was just one less thing to worry about in her hectic life as Queen of Arduenna.

If not for that witch's curse, she'd still have to be dealing with the pressure of taking a suitor. So whether she had intended to or not, the witch had made Glinda's life immensely easier.

There was only one thing to do- she decided she needed to find the witch and thank her personally.

* * *

Glinda pulled the hood of her cloak tighter, trying to shield herself from the unexpectedly cool breeze that blew through the trees. It was hard to believe it was still summer with how dark and cool the forest was.

She aimlessly wandered through the forest she had found herself lost in all those years ago. Somehow, like magic, a tiny hut appeared before her. She felt an eerie sense of familiarity wash over her. This was definitely the place she was looking for.

Carefully, she knocked on the door.

"I'm not home!" A voice called from behind her and a flash of movement caught her eye. Glinda turned around to see the witch hunched over in a little vegetable patch. "I'm over here, what the hell do you want?"

Glinda almost laughed. She could hardly believe this was the same witch that had terrified her only ten years before. Tending to a garden, she seemed so… normal. Is this what witches did in their free time?

The witch set down her basket of vegetables and crossed the dark clearing to meet Glinda. She swore that the woman looked exactly the same as she had ten years ago: emerald green skin and dark eyes and a jawline that could cut tempered steel. Her long black hair fell in waves over her shoulder, and Glinda couldn't help but notice the woman's frame- bony and lanky, but somehow still softer and fuller than one would expect from someone who had lived along in the forest for God knows how long.

Glinda let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Were witches supposed to be this… attractive?

"Why are you here?" The witch asked, "If you're only here because you're lost… I could send you home, but I'd have to curse you so you won't dare set foot in this forest again."

"I just want to talk to you."

"I'm a wicked witch, I don't just talk to random strangers."

"Random stranger- ha!" Glinda laughed as she lowered the hood of her cloak, "Is that any way to speak to your Queen?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE leave a comment and let me know what you think!**


End file.
